


pith and marrow

by sylvermyth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, married au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvermyth/pseuds/sylvermyth
Summary: A collection of shorts and drabbles for Voltron.  First up, some fluffy married Sheith!"It was well past midnight when Shiro’s plane landed.  He wasn’t due back from his trip for another couple days, but his mission had ended earlier than expected, and he’d booked the first flight back, anxious to be home again—anxious to be back with Keith.  It was an added bonus that it would be a surprise, because even though Keith generally disliked surprises, Shiro was fairly certain that this was one that Keith would appreciate."





	pith and marrow

It was well past midnight when Shiro’s plane landed.  He wasn’t due back from his trip for another couple days, but his mission had ended earlier than expected, and he’d booked the first flight back, anxious to be home again—anxious to be back with Keith.  It was an added bonus that it would be a surprise, because even though Keith generally disliked surprises, Shiro was fairly certain that this was one that Keith would appreciate.  
  
Exhaustion tugged at him as Shiro stepped out of the Uber in front of the modest house he called home, and he rubbed a hand over his face in an effort to will the tiredness away.  His perseverance would be worth it, he reminded himself, once he could curl up with Keith in their shared bed.  Shiro took a deep breath, blinking against the pre-dawn haze, and quietly slipped into the house.  
  
It was still early enough that it was quiet inside, well before either his or Keith’s usual rising time, and Shiro made an effort not to disturb that silence, shucking his shoes at the door and leaving his bag there as well, to attend to later, so that there was only the muffled susurrus of socked feet against the floor as he made his way through the house.  
  
The bedroom door was half open when he reached it, and Shiro paused to let his eyes adjust to the darkness, until he could make out Keith’s shape in the bed, and only then did he step further into the room.  
  
 _A sight for sore eyes_ , Shiro thought, and he might’ve chastised himself for being so cliche, except it fit.  Keith was a light enough sleeper that he was already shifting in his sleep, peaceful expression melting away with a crease between his brows, and Shiro felt his lips curling up in a fond smile.  He didn’t fight the urge to touch, closing the distance between them until he could tuck an errant lock of hair back from Keith’s face.  
  
As his eyes grew more accustomed to the low light, he could make out more details from the shadows.  The dull glint of the silver band on Keith’s hand, curled next to his cheek; the sheets that were pooled at Keith’s waist, a sliver of smooth skin just visible above it, and above that, the loose fabric of the shirt he’d worn to bed.  It was one Shiro recognized as his own, with a graphic of Optimus Prime across the chest, and Shiro remembered Keith teasing him when he’d bought it.  It made him huff out a quiet laugh.  
  
It was everything he’d missed while he was away, except—  
  
Shiro brushed Keith’s cheek with his thumb, murmuring, “Keith, baby.”  
  
Keith’s eyes fluttered open, and then widened.  “Shiro?”  His voice came out thick with sleep, but he was already sitting up, hand wrapping around Shiro’s wrist and pulling him into a clumsy kiss that made Shiro’s breath catch and that was everything he’d missed.  “I thought you’d be gone longer” Keith mumbled, once they’d parted.  
  
Shiro hummed.  “I hope you’re not disappointed.”  
  
That earned him a half-hearted push in the shoulder in response, but Keith had a crooked smile on his face.  “I am.  You woke me up.”  
  
Shiro settled his weight on the bed, all of his exhaustion forgotten now that he was with Keith.  “Don’t worry, I’ll make it worth your while.”  
  
Keith’s eyes glinted in the dark, sending heat through Shiro’s chest.  “You better.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://sylvermyth.tumblr.com) \- come yell at me about Sheith! Prompt me for more drabbles! Tell me about your deepest secrets! (CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE!!)


End file.
